DESIGNERHeartsleeve
by VivaLaTeddStarr
Summary: 17 year old Charlie Giselle-Robyn Carter is a very city-leauge girl. Far from an only child, her and twin sister, Ryan, are complete opposites in every way except in their bold and daring fashion sense. WEREWOLVES&VAMPIRES&LABELS ONESHITLOADOFTROUBLE


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT !!!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS--HOWEVER THE ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE . =]**

Hello ! I'm new to this sort of thing--not really!-- I haven't written a story in like 3 years so be gentle. I've been daydreaming alot about what would happen down the road after Breaking Dawn, with Jacob and Renesmee. So i decided to try and put my imagination into words. I hope you guys like it. If you do great ! if you don't then .... thats to bad . lol .COMMENT !

* * *

Prologue

Charlie's **Point****Of**View

Green, green, green, and more green. Not one slab of concrete, metal, or any sign of skyscrapers. Why after all this time would _she _even bother to find us. Is it our fault that _she _failed as a parent? Is it _our _fault that _she _failed to understand the responsibilities as a mother? I'd like to think not.

I am completely, and absolutely, NO good in new places. I was comfortable, happy, and content where I was. Just because our so called mother decided to step-up after 17 years, does it give her the right to destroy everything?_ Humph. Whatever_; but even in the midst of my emotional break down, there is always someone else who is even worst off than you are.

I peeked over at Ryan. She had no trace of emotion on her face. Stone poker-face. Which was pretty much the same look I had on my face; and that's kinda scary. I'm usually the twin who, so has, no emotion. Ryan had to break off her 3-year-relationship with her boyfriend, Brenden, before moving here. I flinched at the memory. It wasn't exactly pretty.

Myself on the other hand, barely had anyone to say goodbye to. I guess the techniqual term for me is a loner, but I don't like to think so. The term is so ... lonely. Sure i hardly speak, shy away from large groups, and often lock myself in my bedroom, but that's just me. I like my privacy.

I tried to concentrate on the music coming from my iPodTOUCH; "Uprising" by MUSE. The music seemed a bit out of place in EMERALD CITY, but at the same time fit perfectly. The negative thoughts flowed very easily, but apart of me was optimistic. I'd met my mother twice in my lifetime. Neither one was so great, but I had a swelling of hope buried in me. And I knew Ryan felt it too.

_Maybe she's cool. I'm sure there's a reason why she never came to see us ... and never sent a birthday card ... or never called. There's always two sides to every story right?_ The other side of me, the most prominent and most obvious side of me shut the hopeful side of me down. If she really loved us she wouldn't of left. Or she could of at least left a letter for us to read when we were old enough. She doesn't care at all.

I didn't want to think like this, but what other options was there. She did leave us dangling without an answer. Once again I tried to push the negative comments out of my head again to look at the brighter side. New town, new me. I straightened up in my seat and took a deep breath. I could tell we were getting closer to our mother, Celine's, home. Soon to be a place were we called home. _Not likely._

_Aargh!_ I looked out of my window again and there were less trees in my line of sight. Instead they were replaced by houses. Obviously not a lot of houses. Each one was about half a football field away from each other. I heard Ryan groan in agony. She hated the idea of being secluded much more than I did. Again, I like my privacy. Ryan, however, LOVED New York City because everything was so close. Everything is bright, loud, annoying, and you never got lost if you knew how to navigate.

So not me, I got lost fairly frequently. We lived in an apartment in Brooklyn with our dad and younger sibilings. Three brothers and two sisters-who also happen to be twins. Our family have sort of became notorious for sets of two. Our older sisters' Analee and Analiese, Ryan and myself, &. CariAnne and CariDee. I stared back down at my shoes. 3-and-a-half inches of JIMMY-CHOO. I sighed sadly. I was actually going to miss how Analee and Analiese forced Ryan and I to wear what they wanted. Well Ryan never complained, it was really me who had to be forced. See Ana and Liesey ( LEE-SEE ) were fashion majors and they worked at this place called 'THE CLOSET', its where people-celebrities and such-go to find clothes, etc. for things like whatever purpose. Since the clothes they get are seasonal, they tend to take everything home and play "dress-up" with us.

If you love haute couture, clothes, shoes, accessories, and racks&RACKS of designer clothes. I may have just found you your dream job.

Needless to say, there were more than multiple dozens of boxes in the UHAL truck following our taxi full of clothing alone. That reassured me. Their clothes made me feel like they were still here with us. Rain began drizzling on my window. _The mud is going to murder my shoes._ I'd hate to ruin the fresh red soles.

"The queen on hades' herself." Ryan said; and sure enough, standing outside there she was. Only she looked nervous and anxious. Nothing like the pitch-fork and horns we'd pictured her with. I almost felt bad. Key word: _almost_.

"Be careful. It looks like it muddy." I said.

"No there's rocks in the driveway." Ryan replied. She spit the word rocks out like it was a dirty word. I nodded. The taxi pulled into the driveway. Cautiously, I took a step out of the warm car and regretted it. It was cold, rainy, and depressing. I want my room back.

"You made it!" Celine said as cheerfully as she could. I could tell that she was even more nervous than I was.

"Barely." Ryan said under her breath. The poker-face was gone. Now she looked annoyed, irritated, and about ready to kick a puppy into a tree trunk.

Celine pretended as if she didn't hear it, "So how was your flight?" she asked looking at me as a walked carefully around the car; being careful to avoid any possible mudslide's. I realized that this was the first time I really looked at her. We were exact carbon copies of her. She had out deep brown eyes, thick and wavy dark brown hair, athletic figure, and a pretty caramel skin tone. Just like us. She was gorgeous ... I wanted to spit in a mirror.

"It was fine." I said remembering her question. She nodded awkwardly as she paid the taxi driver.

"That's good," she looked back and forth between me and Ryan, noting that she wasn't going to get anywhere in this conversation. Ryan leaned against the car impatiently with her arms folded against her chest. Implying the fact that she hated it here and everything around her. "Where do we sleep?" she said not even looking our mom in the face. Ryan just glared into the woods.

I stood awkwardly against the car staring at my shoes again.

Celine--I mean _mother_, pressed her lips together and swayed back like she should have thought of that, "Right. Both of you have your own rooms and a basement. Do what you'd like with them," she led us into the house. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either. It was a pale grey color, almost white, with pretty french windows, and a double door entrance. The inside of the house was beautiful. It reminded me sort of walking into a Bed &. Breakfast Inn. Homey, cozy, and calm. Well it used to be what with Ryan's sour attitude. "Um, your rooms are upstairs ... you two can .. pick," she tried to smile comfortingly as she trailed off. "I know this is a big change from the city and all, but after a while you might act--"

"I doubt it." Ryan interrupted. Instead of even attempting to make nice, she marched upstairs, purposely making her Christian Louboutin heel _clak!_ against the hardwood.

I stood in the middle of the living area watching after Ryan. Celine and I shared a small awkward silence. "She'll come around." I said reassuringly. She wasn't surprised by the temper tantrum Ryan was giving. Dad must of filled her in; but you could clearly see the rejection in her eyes.

"Eventually. .. Will you?" I wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. I looked at my shoes again. _They're clean so far. Hopefully it'll stay that way._

* * *

Hey ! please revew and comment, i'd love to hear your thoughts. I haven't written anything in, like, 3 years so ... i`m rusty . lol .

REVIEW ! = ]

+ Starr


End file.
